Human
by acochran5
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki, while fighting a villain, are transported to a place where all the people and buildings are gray and colorless. After asking the locals, they find out Izuku is now the ruler of Japan! Just what is this place? And how could it possibly get more terrifying? Well how about by finding out that the new ruler is ruthless and insane. (Villain, BakuDeku) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA (My Hero Acadamia)**

**WARNINGS for this chapter (this is limited to this chapter only, more warnings will come as I update): Insane, villain Izuku meeting sane, hero Izuku and Katsuki. There is both implied abuse in this chapter and actual abuse from villain Deku. It is very breif, perhaps a paragraph, but villain Deku does abuse his subordinates. In this instance it is Todoroki. There is violence, nothing graphic, but violence all the same. It is implied dictatorship, non-consesual kissing (it is only a peck, but it is still not consensual so I thought I'd add it). Implied Boy x Boy, villain Deku has some insane crush on Katsuki. Uh... I think that's it.**

**A/N THIS IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU ABOUT THE WORLD THEY'RE IN. READ IF YOU WANT SOME INFORMATION: Okay, so obviously, I will explain in greath detail if I continue this. I will explain where they are, what this place is. But for now, all you need to know is that Izuku and Katsuki were transported here after a villain attacked them with his quirk. This place is not what they're use to but at the moment the only difference is that Japan is ruled by Deku and everyone is really sad because he's a terrible ruler. I REPEAT, ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS. I DO HAVE A PLAN. So, if you want to find out that plan, Read and Review! (If anyone has theories I'll gladly take them. Also any questions, feel free to ask).**

**Other A/N This will not be a long fic. Five chapters at the very most, but I think it'll be more like three. I will also refer to hero Deku as Izuku and villain Deku as Deku, so if I mess up on the names feel free to say something. Anyway, if you're still here, please enjoy the fic. **

* * *

When Izuku opened his eyes, he saw shadows and a big, gray sky. His limbs felt very heavy, and his lungs felt like they were being crushed under an invisible weight. Despite the fact that he seemed incredibly alone at the moment, he could hear the rushing of cars in the background, so he knew he wasn't truly alone, it just felt like that.

Feeling the back of his head pound, he sat up slowly, muscles working overtime. Izuku didn't know why he hurt so much, but he felt as if he'd just been run over by a train… several times. Or, like he'd fallen thousands of feet down to the ground.

Let's see, what did he remember? He remembered fighting a villain with a very odd quirk, though he'd never gotten to understand it before he ended up here. Wherever "here" was, anyway.

Standing up slowly, he carefully looked around the area. It seemed he'd dropped down into a very dark alley that seemed to be abandoned. He didn't know where he was, and he wondered if that villain had some sort of teleportation quirk. If so, then the villain couldn't be far from here, hurting innocents. It didn't matter if he felt his body was the one murdering him, he had to hurry so that he could save the civilians.

Izuku started to dash out of the alleyway, into the incredibly populated streets. He frowned, because this gray, colorless town wasn't the Japan he was used to. Sure, Japan was populated, but there had never been so much gray smoke, buildings, or people ever. Something was horribly wrong, and he intended to find out what it was.

Clenching his fists, he determinedly walked towards a woman, cradling a small infant in her arms. Her face was pale, hair stringy, clinging desperately to frail cheekbones. The woman's face was pouring sweat, her clothes much too thick for the humidity. He himself was hardly wearing that much clothing, but he felt it stick horribly to his skin without giving an inch. "Excuse me." He said to the woman. He didn't know why his voice was so soft, but the woman looked scared even though nothing was happening.

And oh, if he thought her expression was scared, when her eyes landed on his face they filled with pure terror. "Miss are you alright…" he asked quietly, unsure of what was bothering her.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said, bowing her head to him.

Izuku frowned. "It's alright." He said, though he wasn't really sure what he was forgiving her for. "Where am I, exactly?"

"Y-you're in Tokyo, sir." She said softly.

But that was impossible. Tokyo was nothing like this. "Oh… is there a reason you're afraid of me, Miss?"

She shook her head and refused to answer, arms trembling so violently Izuku worried she would drop the baby. "Where can I find the one in charge?"

His first clue that something was terribly wrong was when she said, "You're in charge, sir."

* * *

"I can't believe it. Stupid Deku got us into another stupid mess." Katsuki grumbled as he sat in the middle of the street after causing much chaos from his inconvenient landing.

At first, he'd been too dazed to move at all. Now, he could move, but his muscles still ached. Just what quirk had that stupid villain used? And, where was he? It didn't look like Japan. Japan wasn't so colorless. In fact, he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb, compared to the gray city behind him. It was like he was currently living inside an old-timey photograph that couldn't print color yet.

It was infuriating.

Clenching his fists, he stomped up to a man in the grayest suit he'd ever seen. "HEY!" the man flinched and turned around to face him. His eyes turned confused when he saw Katsuki, but he didn't say anything until Bakugou prompted him, meaning he screamed in his face. "Where am I?" he demanded.

"T-Tokyo."

"Lies!" Katsuki hissed, eyes narrowing even more. "Remember the hero, Deku? Where is he?"

The man blanched at the title, but with a shaky finger, he pointed behind them. What Katsuki had miraculously forgotten to see, was the daunting castle towering over the skyscrapers, and sitting smackdab in the middle of the city. He turned around, ignoring the man completely now and started pushing his way through the crowd. What was a castle doing in Tokyo? Oh well, he'd just have to figure it out when he got there. It was simple really. Deku had gone there because it was the tallest building, easiest to see. Katsuki couldn't believe he'd missed something so simple.

But no matter, he saw it now, and shoving through the crowd was much easier than going around.

Finally, he broke through the last barrier of civilians, to find he stood in the middle of a courtyard, staring at the largest castle he'd ever seen. Well, it was the first castle he'd ever seen, and it looked to spiral so high, it disappeared into the clouds, and was made of hulking, black metal. To Katsuki, it seemed more like a prison than a castle.

Hearing panting behind him, Katsuki turned to see Izuku enter the courtyard as well. "Took you long enough." Katsuki sneered, ignoring the fact that he'd just gotten there as well.

"S-sorry, Kacchan. I just… so many people." He panted. "I could barely get through them all." Katsuki huffed and turned around.

"Whatever. Someone told me you'd be here."

Izuku nodded. "Kacchan, something weird is going on here. I think whoever told you that was right, but somehow, I don't think they were talking about me."

"What do you mean, nerd?"

"I mean, that… that I think they might've." Izuku bit his lip. "…It's nothing Kacchan." He said after a pause, shaking his head. "I only know that we're not in the Tokyo we know anymore." He said.

Well that much was clear.

The two went up to the large, prison-like doors and stood there, waiting for the other to knock. Eventually, Izuku raised his hand and did just that. It seemed like the small rap on the door hardly made any noise, but not a minute later, the doors were being cracked open.

"Yes." A flat voice answered. Izuku saw a face peer out through the crack in the door, staring at them expectantly with almost dead eyes.

"T… Todoroki-kun?" Izuku asked, frowning. "Is… can we come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Deku-sama doesn't want to see anyone now. He's busy. He told me not to let anyone enter the castle today."

"Open the door, Icy-Hot, or I'll kill you!"

There was a pause as Katsuki stared down Todoroki with his livid gaze and Todoroki stared up at him blankly. "Um… can we please just come in."

Todoroki frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing, obviously at a loss for what to do. "Deku-sama said not to let anyone in… but… you're Deku-sama, ordering me to let you in."

"Not ordering, I'm just asking—."

"He's ordering." Katsuki interrupted.

Izuku shot an exasperated look at Katsuki who gave him one back. Todoroki watched the entire exchange and then slowly stepped back from the door, allowing them entrance. "Just know," he said solemnly, "that by entering this castle, you may never be coming out."

While that made Izuku even more nervous, he walked in anyway, wanting to know more about this place. But by meeting Todoroki, Izuku was even more confused than he was before. They were in a place, where everything was gray, where he ruled, and where Todoroki answered doors with dead eyes? Just what was going on, and how did Izuku fix it!

Walking slowly forward, through the bloody red castle halls, Izuku noticed that there was no furniture or pictures anywhere. The castle was very oddly empty, without a thing in sight other than the walls and the floor beneath their feet.

At the end of the hall, they came upon two rather large doors, each spelling trouble, loud and clear. Izuku frowned and slowly brought his hand up to knock on the door. From within a voice that sounded very eerily like his own came through the door.

"Do you hear that, Kacchan? It sounds like we have visitors~." The voice was high-pitched, almost singing at them. Izuku's hands almost trembled as he pushed the doors open with all his strength.

He wasn't prepared for what he walked into and one glance at his partner's face, told him Katsuki hadn't been at all prepared either.

The first thing Izuku saw was the much-too-large smile, plastered over his own face. Perhaps it was supposed to look warm and friendly, but it sent chills up Izuku's spine. Especially when his dopple-ganger sat up in his chair eagerly. "Ah, Kacchan we have guests!" Deku cried, standing up. "Isn't it just wonderful!"

Izuku followed his counterpart's gaze and it landed upon what looked like Kacchan but couldn't have been. There was a dead look in his eye, much like Todoroki's, but unlike Todoroki's, which had not been quite so disturbing, seeing such a look on the usually rage-filled face made Izuku's skin crawl. "So, what brings you to my little castle here?" Deku asked.

"I think the better question here, is what the hell is that!" Katsuki growled, pointing to himself.

"Why, it's you Kacchan! I thought you'd at least be able to recognize yourself." He giggled. "But then again, Kacchan is rather different from you, isn't he? I'm afraid that's what happens when you play with the same toy too much." Deku shook his head, his smile turning a condescending sad. "They break." He admitted, petting Kacchan's hair in the same manner with which you might pet a dog. "But now you're here." He added. "Now we can play together." He said calmly.

"Play?" Izuku asked, almost scared to.

"Why yes, play." Deku said. "But first, there's something I must take care of."

Izuku wasn't prepared for the loud shout when his other self-called for Todoroki to come.

It didn't take two minutes for Shouto to walk through the door, head positioned low. "Are you the one who let these _delightful _people in?"

There was a bout of silence before Todoroki nodded reluctantly. "Even though I told you not to let ANYONE in the castle today."

Deku's voice was still high and sweet, though now Izuku could hear an underlying annoyance in it. "Yes sir. But Deku-sama ordered me to let him in, and I always obey him."

"You obey ME, fool!"

Izuku hadn't been ready for the sudden screech and the vengeful features that flickered across his own face, and from the looks of it, everyone else was surprised too. Even the Kacchan tied up like a dog, flinched.

"I'm sorry, Deku-sama." Todoroki said softly. "I just thought it might be you."

"Does that LOOK like me!" he screamed pointing at the identical Izuku.

Still, there was only one answer. "No."

Deku paused his rampage and a small smile crossed his face. "I didn't think so." He said. "Come here, Todoroki-kun."

Izuku's mouth felt dry, he couldn't even speak up to tell Todoroki to stop. They knew nothing about this Deku, he knew nothing about himself. But he did know he must be rather powerful, to frighten Shouto into doing what he asked.

Izuku and Katsuki watched, mesmerized, wondering what would happen. They didn't think anything good would come out of this, but they still had to find out.

Todoroki's footsteps echoed throughout the empty room as he climbed the small steps to the throne. He kneeled in front of Deku, who still had his small smile. "Oh, Todoroki-kun, whatever am I going to do with you." He sighed.

It sounded very oddly like what a parent would say to a child. What happened next though, certainly didn't fit that context. Izuku watched himself place a gentle hand on Todoroki's head. The second movement though, was too fast for Izuku to see, but there was a sickening crack as Deku's knee smashed into the side of Todoroki's head.

Izuku watched his friend go sprawling on the ground beside Deku's feet. The said person was chuckling softly as Izuku ran to his friend. "Ah, ah, ah." Deku wagged his finger at Izuku. "No helping him. He was punished for disobeying me. Such a thing does not warrant comfort. Honestly, Little Deku, you're much too quick to help. You don't even know what he's done." A vicious smirk tore across Deku's face as he said this.

"Whatever he's done, he doesn't deserve this." Izuku said, glaring at himself. Maybe, he should feel stranger, talking to himself, scolding himself. But really, he felt like he was talking to another person entirely, someone who wasn't him, but separate altogether, wearing the same face as Izuku.

"Oh, but you don't know how terrible he is. Come on, Todoroki-kun," Deku said, nudging the other boy's face with his boot, "tell them how horrible you are."

Todoroki stayed silent and Izuku didn't know whether he didn't want to answer, or he was unconscious. Either way, Deku didn't like it very much as, while his face stayed neutral, the nudging of his foot became much more violent. "Well, well, it looks like he's asleep. Such a very terrible pity." He murmured, stepping over Todoroki's limp body to face them again. "Oh well~!" he sang. "We can play without him. Honestly, Todoroki-kun only ever gets in the way anyhow." He said, waving his hand.

"We're not playing your stupid games, Deku!" Katsuki growled, his eyes meeting Deku's, a challenging aura radiating from him. Deku either didn't notice or chose to ignore it as he skipped down the stairs.

"Oh, Kacchan, it's been so long since I've seen you like this. So full of energy, and rage!" he said. "I've missed you."

When Deku finished descending from the steps, Izuku expected him to stop and address them from there, but he just came skipping over, cupping Katsuki's face in his hands. Bakugou was too stunned to move away and he just stared at the new Deku with an expression Izuku would've found funny in other circumstances. "I forgot how beautiful you were." Deku mumbled.

Izuku didn't think he'd ever thought Kacchan was beautiful. Awesome? Yes. Amazing? Yes. Cool? Yes. But beautiful didn't seem to match with any of his other descriptions of who Kacchan was.

Izuku could only blink incredulously when Deku kissed Katsuki. THE Katsuki. The one who didn't take crap from anyone. And that Katsuki had just let… well, Izuku, kiss him, and it made Izuku rethink their entire purpose in this world. Of course, it was only a peck. So sweet and innocent, and it DEFINITELY didn't fit Deku's earlier personality.

Deku only giggled when Katsuki regained his senses and tried to punch him. Moving fluidly out of the way, Bakugou's fist met empty air and Deku retaliated by smacking the back of his head. "Bad Kacchan, don't hit people." He said.

"You're a freaking hypocrite!" Katsuki shrieked, whirling on him. Deku moved back, a thoughtful look flashing across his features.

"Hm, maybe I am." He said amusedly. "I think you're right, Kacchan! I think you're right; I think you're right!" he cried happily. "But answer me this, Kacchan." Deku said. "If you have two choices, and one is taken away, how many choices do you have?"

"One." Katsuki said gruffly, his eyes still narrowed at Deku, body shaking in barely contained rage.

"You're wrong, Kacchan." Deku said softly, disappointment evident. "If you have two choices and one of those is taken away, then there's only one option left, meaning there is no longer a choice, so the correct answer, is zero. Now then, you had two choices when you walked through the courtyard. And the minute you stepped into MY castle one of those choices was taken away." Izuku didn't like the very evil smirk that crossed Deku's face. "And now, you have no choice but to stay here and play."

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Should I continue it? I really like this, and I think I would like to continue it, but maybe I'll just end up writing it for me, if no one's interested in this.**

**If you think I should continue review, fav, or follow, or better yet, do all three! Reviews keep me motivated, so if you guys did want this I'll update next weekend. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for this chapter: None I think, except creepy Deku... but I think we established that in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

"Listen… er, me, we don't have time to play." Izuku said sternly. "We're here because of a villain's quirk right now, and we have no idea how it works. People could be in danger back home, so we have to go now. We have to figure out a way to get back home, so we can save everyone."

Deku tilted his head, frowning. "Save everyone… oh yes, you do. You save everyone, you do, you do." Deku giggled then and said, "You have plenty of time, so let's play!"

"We have to go."

"You WILL stay here and play!" the snarl in Deku's tone was unmistakably meant to threaten and Izuku found himself clamping his mouth shut. "What game to play I wonder… oh, I haven't played tag in a while!" he said excitedly. "How about this. Let's play tag. You have the whole castle to play in, and to win, all you have to do is escape the castle walls. Not too hard, right? If you win, I'll help you find a way back home!"

"Why would we ever need your help?" Katsuki sneered.

"Because it's not nice to leave people out, Kacchan, you could hurt their feelings."

"What about if we lose." Izuku asked.

"Hm, I think we both know you won't lose. Kacchan never loses after all! Oh, but then again, he is stuck with me…" Deku trailed off. "Never mind that! If I win you have to stay and play with me!"

The cheer in his voice never faltered even as, "Forever!" rolled off his tongue. Eyes still bright and happy Deku pivoted on his foot and walked back up to his throne, stepping over Todoroki's body as he went. "I'll give you a five-minute head start~." He sang happily and smacked a red button Izuku had failed to notice before, that rested on the arm of the throne. Almost immediately, the windows barred tightly shut with steel that looked almost impenetrable. "Time to prove you always win, Kacchan, and time for me to prove I'm not as useless as you thought." Deku said, for the first time, eyeing Izuku with an expression he couldn't quite name. "Well hurry up, time's a wasting~!" Deku sang. "Your five minutes have already started."

Izuku and Katsuki glanced at each other, and then made a break for the only open door in the room.

Deku watched them go, a pleasant smile on his face. Todoroki was stirring at his feet, weakly pushing himself into a sitting position, arms trembling. "Todoroki-kun, you're awake!" Deku cried. "Do you feel okay?"

Todoroki nodded silently. "Very, very good! That means you can stand up."

Todoroki obeyed the silent command and crawled onto his knees, then feet. "Do you need something, Deku-sama?"

Deku gave an exasperated sigh and said, "No, I don't! Just do whatever it is you do all day, Todoroki-kun!"

And yes, despite him spending almost every minute with Todoroki, he had no idea what the boy did all day. And it was strange to think that Todoroki spent all day doing whatever Deku commanded, and he didn't even realize it. "Yes sir…" Todoroki said, and stood there, staring at the ground.

Deku rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the doorway. "Do you think it's been five minutes yet, Todoroki-kun?"

"Yes."

Deku then, hopped up from his position. "Then I think it's about time for me to chase them~." He sang happily. Todoroki watched as the menace skipped out the door.

Todoroki found it very odd that he was serving a villain who thought himself to be the greatest hero of all time, though he suspected Deku hardly even knew what the word "hero" truly meant anymore.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to go?" Izuku muttered as they simply tried to put as much distance between themselves and Deku as possible.

"I don't know." Katsuki grumbled. "But I'm not playing his stupid game. He's a little psychopath, you can't give him what he wants."

"Well the only way to get out of this is to give him what he wants."

"Not if I beat the living crap out of him." Katsuki said it reasonably, like they weren't talking about a live person who had the skill set to ultimately kill them.

"Kacchan, we have to think reasonably." Izuku said. "We don't have any idea who this person is, other than the fact he looks like me."

"Seems to be the only similarity."

"Exactly. His entire personality is almost opposite from mine. It's like we're completely different people. He has the advantage in this situation. He knows this place like the back of his hand and he has us running like scared rodents."

"Exactly! If we don't give into his crap, then we aren't scared, and we're not running like rodents! Boom, one advantage taken away!"

"But we don't know his powers, his strength, what he's capable of!"

"Well then don't we have that advantage too! We don't know what's going on here, you think he does? We're strangers to him too!"

"Kacchan, that's true but you aren't understanding! He's not the one who cares about whether he lives or dies." This gave Katsuki pause. "You see the look in his eye? He's ready to kill us, and he's ready to die trying. I know you've seen that look before, Kacchan, I have too! It's the look of a villain."

Katsuki didn't argue, because he knew Izuku was right. He also knew that they were wasting time by standing around, talking about how much of a disadvantage they were at, rather than trying to turn the tables.

"… Okay, fine then. Let's go." Katsuki said.

"Exactly, we can talk more on the way. I can hear him."

It was true that Deku was making his presence very known with the way he was humming, his footsteps loud and careless. He wasn't the one being chased; he had all the time in the world.

"I don't like running away." Bakugou said, gritting his teeth.

"Neither do I, but we haven't much of a choice. We have to find out more about him first, test him. If he's really like me, then he's probably trying to figure us out too, trying to come up with a plan."

"Deku, I think it's safe to say that the two of you are nothing alike. There's nothing that suggests he has the same IQ as you, or that he has any of your habits."

Izuku knew this was true. He was going out on a theory here. "It's better for us to think of the worst-case scenario in this situation. That scenario is that he already has a plan to beat us, and if we let him corner us, we're done for."

"I guess so…"

"You know what's funny." The echoes they heard because of the virtually empty castle, gave them a very nervous feeling. "It's that this is just like a game of cat and mouse!" he said cheerfully. "The mice are running away when the cat comes out to play, so funny, isn't it? Just think; the rodents never realize they have friends who could help! Because their brains are too tiny!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Katsuki shrieked.

"Calm down, Kacchan. He's goading you on!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, STUPID DEKU!"

"If you know that, then please stop shouting, Kacchan." Izuku whispered softly. "You're leading him right to us."

"I KNOW!"

"Then stop raging!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I think I hear a Kacchan~!" Deku sang. Izuku watched in silent horror as he saw himself round the corner. And right after they'd just agreed they couldn't let Deku find them… how disappointing. Izuku thought it was a rooky mistake, and while they weren't exactly masters at being heroes, or even good heroes, he had thought they'd gone through enough scares that they weren't complete rookies. Arguing about absolutely nothing, though, contradicted that theory.

"Kacchan we have to go!"

"I know that, stupid Deku!"

"I'm not stupid!" Izuku and Deku both cried exasperatedly, frowns on their faces.

"I'm not so sure about that." Katsuki grumbled. Izuku decidedly ignored this, and instead gazed around to find a possible escape route. But, as he'd expect from himself, all escape routes were cut off.

Deku's frown, quickly turned into a smile when he saw Izuku's eyes darting wildly about. "If you're looking for an escape route, then I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place. You see, I've taken very careful steps to ensure that there is only one way out of this place."

"And what way is that?" Katsuki asked.

Deku giggled softly. "Oh, Kacchan, no matter where or when you are you always manage to crack me up."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Deku!"

"I'm aware, but you're failing rather miserably. Now then, little Deku, you're as smart as me, aren't you? We're the same, after all, you and I, so how exactly is it that you would be able to escape. I'll give you a rather large hint to help things along; it doesn't include running away~!"

"But that's how you escape, genius." Katsuki snarled.

"Go ahead and think that, if you want to lose."

"Kacchan, we don't want to lose." Izuku muttered. "I don't even know what it means when he says we're going to 'play', but I do know that nothing good is going to come out of it."

"Well obviously."

"Playing with me isn't _bad _it'll be so much fun!" Deku cried. "And if you could please hold still."

It was a good thing he didn't listen to psychopaths, otherwise Izuku suspected he'd have his head impaled with a knife at this moment. "No fair, dodging!" Deku complained.

"How old are you, Deku?" Izuku asked.

"I'm seventeen~!" he sang happily. "Why, how old are you?"

Izuku wasn't even sixteen yet, was this a clue to helping them figure out where they were, and what this place was? "I want to know, Deku, where are we?"

"Japan."

"Yes, but this isn't OUR Japan. So, where are we?"

"Well, if you consider all the information, I'd say you're experiencing the future!"

Izuku choked on nothing and began to cough violently while Katsuki glared and said, "The future? That's stupid. This can't be the future because Deku would never be like you!"

"Oh, but he's me to begin with, so that must count for something, right?" he plucked another knife from his belt, twirling it in between his scarred fingers.

"No, it doesn't." Katsuki said.

"What…" Izuku started, his head spinning slightly from this new information. If Deku suspected they were in the future than that meant that Izuku was destined to become the person standing in front of them, laughing maniacally and twirling knives in his fingers. "How… I… why?" he finally settled. "Why did you become this?"

"You should be asking, why did **_I _**become this." Deku corrected. "And the answer lies within us. You know EXACTLY why I became this; you just have to think about it." Izuku frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in deep concentration.

"Why… I don't know."

"We don't need to know WHY! Let's just blast him with our quirks and get the hell out of here!"

"Your quirks…" there was calculation in Deku's eyes and then a slow smile came across his face. "Oh, I see. It hasn't happened yet." He said.

"What's happened?" Izuku asked.

"Think about it, little Deku. What would cause such a catastrophe? What would cause me to turn out like this? What would cause me to strive to become the greatest hero in the world!"

"Greatest hero? More like villain!" Katsuki spat.

"You always were jealous, Kacchan." Deku stated mournfully. "That's why it happened."

"Why what happened?" Izuku pushed.

"I always was curious, wasn't I?"

"Let's just blow him up!" Bakugou shouted.

"Shut up, Kacchan!" Izuku shouted, the first time he'd shouted since they'd gotten there.

Deku clapped softly, "Already taking charge." He said, his tone praising.

"What happened?" Izuku asked himself. "Why did I become like this."

"Think of the most important thing in the world. What is the most important thing they could take away from you?" Deku probed. Katsuki only stared at Izuku incredulously. "What could they take away the only thing you thought you could always have if you tried hard enough?"

Izuku only frowned because he didn't know. He knew everything was expendable, he knew everything could be taken away in an instant, which was why he had to appreciate what he had.

"It was your dream, little Deku." Deku said. "It was your dream, and they took it."

* * *

**A/N Well here we are. I wonder what will happen next! Thanks for reading you guys, really appreciate all the support I've gotten. Reviews motivate me to update faster so I might be able to update before Friday with your guys help! I personally love theorizing stories, so, any theories on anything in this story and I'll happily read them. (Also, I hope this entire story isn't too obvious... I plan for a total plot twist, so look out!) but yeah, reviews appreciated, I'll see you soon, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for this chapter: A little BakuDeku in this one. Deku's in love, Bakugou wants to blow him up. Mentions of suicide (setup for attempt). Deku's insane... it's refferenced that he tortured his friends (though he does this very subtly). Ah, some violence, but not much... I think that's it... you have been warned.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

"My… my dream?" Izuku asked. "My dream to become a hero?"

"Oh yes, little Deku. Your dream to become a hero. That's the one."

"But I don't understand… how?"

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty. The correct question isn't, 'how', it's, 'why', and I'll tell you exactly why." Deku said. "It's because they were afraid of us, of what we could do. They were scared of how strong we were becoming, stronger than even the great All Might himself!"

"But that's impossible!" Izuku said. "People can't just take a quirk away unless…" Izuku frowned as he stared at the ground.

"Unless what?" Deku asked, with a smirk. "There's an 'unless'? Do tell."

Izuku glanced at Katsuki who only glared at him. "Unless… All For One did something."

"Yes, All For One did something!" Deku said, furrowing his eyebrows. "He was the one who took your quirk away! And do you know who helped him? All Might, and everyone else you ever trusted! They looked at you, and they didn't see your potential to become a hero!"

"They what?"

"They only saw your potential to become a villain." Deku said, sadness gleaming in his eyes, though Katsuki noted it seemed rather fake.

"That can't be true." Izuku said. "Everyone I care about cares about me."

"That's what I thought too… but I was wrong." Deku proclaimed. "They had to be punished for what they did to me."

"What did you do!" Katsuki snarled.

"Well, we were having fun… but they broke."

"Why you…"

"Kacchan, just calm down. I want to know everything."

"He's a lying piece of crap! Everything coming out of his mouth are lies!"

"They're not… nobody loved me."

Izuku knew himself enough to know when he was lying. And while this version of himself, and the Izuku now seemed to be very different, Izuku could still pick out small similarities, mostly lying within his physical features and facial expression.

Deku was being sincere with this statement.

Even Katsuki saw it, though he still wanted to murder the guy. "Save us the sob story, Deku." Katsuki growled.

Izuku almost wanted to know his own sob story, but he had to focus on beating Deku at whatever game they were playing so he would stop and he and Katsuki could actually start focusing on a way home. "What are we going to do now?" Izuku whispered, glancing behind them. Any one of the paths ahead could lead to a dead end.

Katsuki opened his mouth to say something, but Deku cut him off. "You know… I'm disappointing. I thought I would figure so many more things out by now, but I guess little Deku is just too panicked to think logically. There are several things that should be familiar about this situation."

Izuku didn't know what he meant. "There are three ways out. One of them is the easy way, the other way, the hard way, and the last one is so absurd it's nearly impossible. You know where to go to escape, though."

"How do I know where to go?" Izuku asked.

"Deku…" Katsuki said, staring at him intently. "I'm not sure about the other way… but one of our options is to take him out."

"Kacchan, I told you that we don't know his abilities! Everything is—!"

"No, I know his abilities. I can take him alone."

"You what!"

"Deku, we know the way out of here. He's giving us so many hints and if we don't figure it out we're just plain stupid. Now listen, it's obviously a very big building, one that we know, or one that's easily predictable. And not only that, but I can beat him too. I know he's fast, as he easily dodged my attack. I can tell he has very little strength and has probably put most of his training into his agility. I also know he's quirkless. It'll be an easy fight."

"I'll… I'll take a look out the window." Izuku said, feeling the need to have done something useful. "If I've been inside the building before… and I see the position of the town we're in, then I'll be able to determine it for sure! Based on that, we can make an escape route!" Izuku cried.

"THEN GET GOING, NERD!"

"Y-yes, right!" Izuku said. "But be careful, Kacchan."

Katsuki watched as Izuku took off to peer out one of the windows, before turning his full attention to the nerd's counterpart. Oh, it would feel so good to beat his face in without feeling an ounce of guilt. "Hm, Kacchan and me are alone together, this day just keeps getting better and better!"

"You know, Deku, it's almost like you want to lose. Either that, or you underestimate us way too much."

"Hehe, I'm only following the script. After all, I can't keep you here too long! Little Deku has to become me after all! Oh, and did you know that this is the incident that seals his fate?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember when I was Izuku, meeting me. Oh how scared I was. I told myself I'd never become him, but here I am!"

"Deku's different… what about this incident made him become you!"

"Oh, I can't tell you that! That would mess up the timeline!" Deku paused and then gave a sly smirk. "Maybe I'd be willing to tell you if I got a kiss from Kacchan~!"

"Hell no."

"Oh boo, you never were any fun, were you?" Deku pouted. "How selfish, don't you want to save me?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss, and I'll tell you how I became me, and you can prevent your little Deku from ever sharing the same fate."

"Fine."

Deku was visibly startled. "Fine?"

"Yes."

"You would do that… for me?"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow. "Um… yeah? Did I not do that before?"

"I don't know… I was looking out the window, remember? I would have assumed you said no because… I'm me."

"Whatever, just tell me."

"Nope, you kiss me first~!"

"You're a liar. I trust you about as far as I can throw you." Deku raised an eyebrow. "Oh… I guess that's pretty far. Forget I said it, I don't trust you!"

"Aw, fine. But honestly, it's rather simple." Katsuki stayed silent. "Well you see, we told the authorities."

"What?"

"We told the authorities. We told them about the encounter with… well, me. And then they grew afraid I would become me, so they took my quirk away."

"But couldn't we tell them that you became this way BECAUSE they took your quirk away?"

Deku shrugged. "Don't know, now kiss."

"Fine."

"Ah, yay! I thought you would back out~!"

Katsuki stayed deathly still as that little terror came skipping up to him. Deku placed a small hand on his chest, leaning upwards. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, eyes nervous. He tilted his head up, standing up on tiptoe to reach Katsuki. A bit of hair fell in his eyes, the epitome of cuteness… it made Katsuki want to punch the living daylights out of him.

Deku felt his Kacchan's arms wrap around his wrist. The touch was gentle at first, and Deku found it a rather romantic gesture. He realized a little too late, that this is what should've warned him something was horribly wrong. As Bakugou wasn't gentle, nor was he romantic. Unfortunately, he didn't process this information until his face was being smashed into the floor.

Deku's yelp echoed through the hallways, alerting Izuku that the fight was won. "Kacchan, you won't believe it." Izuku said, running over.

"What?" Katsuki grumbled, pinning Deku's hands behind his back.

"We're… from the position we're in, we're standing above the rest of Tokyo."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you see… you know there's only one large building that peers over Tokyo."

Katsuki was silent as burning realization dawned upon him. "We're standing in UA high school…"

"Wow, took you guys long enough." Deku said.

"You, shut up, nerd. You don't get to speak!" Katsuki roared.

"Ah, you really hurt my feelings."

"LIKE HELL I DID!"

"Hey, we beat you at your game, alright." Izuku said. "Now we have to get home."

"You're going home?" Deku asked. "But you'll become me."

"No, I won't. I'll never be like you."

Silence filled the halls of the former UA high school before Deku finally broke it. "I remember saying the exact same thing to myself two years ago… I really was naïve back then, wasn't I?"

"You still are." Katsuki said. Deku didn't like being called naïve. Being naïve meant he still trusted people too much, and he thought he'd stopped doing that. But he supposed old habits were hard to break.

"Don't say that Kacchan~!" Deku said cheerfully. "It's rude to belittle people!"

"So is treating them like toys, but it doesn't stop you." Katsuki said coldly.

"Harsh, Kacchan." Deku said, smirking.

Katsuki only glared at him and didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say to that except 'shut up' which they all knew wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, I've been curious." Izuku said softly. "What's the third way out?"

"That's one way I'll never tell." Deku said, smirking.

"YOU WILL TELL US, NERD!" Katsuki screamed. "OR I'LL MAKE YOU TELL US!"

"Ooo, I'd love to see how, Kacchan~!"

"We can't torture him, that's not only unhero-like, it's downright inhumane."

"I won't torture him! Just singe him a little until he talks!"

"… That is literally torture."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"IS NOT."

"Is so!"

"IS NOT!"

Izuku and Katsuki glared at each other. "It's called persuasion." Katsuki said. "THE HARD WAY!"

"I'm so scared, Kacchan." Deku said playfully.

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

Izuku seriously thought Katsuki was going to die of rage or something with the murderous glares he kept giving Deku. "Listen, if it's so impossible, then what's the point of keeping it a secret?"

"Well think about it, you won't have to escape a future, if that future is erased."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you change your future then I will disappear, like I was never here to begin with. And you'll probably get pulled back to your own time… probably." Deku smirked.

"Nerd, if you're lying, I will END you."

"Oh Kacchan, how mean of you."

"But how can we make sure that we changed the future?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, I think Kacchan already knows how."

Izuku looked inquiringly at Katsuki who shook his head. "I don't know if I should tell you… should we really chance changing the future? Who knows what could happen? Time is very delicate."

Izuku crouched beside Katsuki and Deku. "We should change the future, because if we don't, then everyone we care about will die."

Katsuki was silent and so was Izuku. "I know how you can change the future." Deku said smirking.

And Izuku and Deku stared at each other, both obviously thinking the same thing. Izuku's hands trembled, thinking of all the horrible things he was destined to do, thinking of all the pain he would bring his friends because of his own mental instability.

"What are you talking about, nerd, how do we change the future!" Katsuki demanded.

"Oh, I know how." Katsuki followed Deku's gaze to Izuku who was staring at the ground with what Bakugou could only describe as a haunted look.

"Well, how?" Katsuki asked, his voice softer this time. Deku glared at this, a bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Hm, jealous of yourself, it couldn't go any lower than that.

Deku could see the moment the gaze of his counterpart hardened, and resolve filled every muscle. It filled him with glee. Oh, this would be so fun, so exciting. Deku bit his lip.

"I know how." Izuku said. "There's only one sure way to make sure I never become this, only one way to make sure I never hurt my friends." Izuku clenched his fist, and snatched one of the knives on Deku's hip, raising it up, and pressing it to his throat. Eyes filled with both fear and resolve, he said, "I'll kill myself."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry, I was going to post earlier, but then I got caught up on things and I was like, "I'll do it later" and then "later" became later, and then "later" became later... and now "later" is finally now! Yay! Okay, so here it is, I hope you liked it, I think we're getting closer to the end, maybe two or three chapters left.**

**To Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really appreciate reviews, it tells me you either love (or have advice) for the story! So I will likely get excited and start writing quicker if more people review and favorite and follow! Thank you so much if you have already supported this story, it makes me so happy. I will see you sometime... bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugou swore, "Deku, don't."

"Little Deku doesn't have the strength to do it anyway. Doesn't have the conviction. Not like I do." Deku taunted.

"You shut up. No one cares."

Deku bit his lip and silently obeyed the order, waiting for the other two to speak. "Deku, put the knife down."

"But you heard him!" Izuku's bottom lip trembled. "I'm going to hurt people. My friends. I can't let that happen, I won't! Besides, what's the problem now? You had no problem with me killing myself in middle school!"

"Deku look, don't give me that. You're only trying to justify yourself. It wasn't hero-like of me at all. I was wrong, I'm sorry. But you had to have known at that time I was always spouting out anything that came to my mind."

"I know, Kacchan. You've always been like that. And I'm not upset about it. Still, I have to do this. To save all the lives that I will take away."

"You're only giving him what he wants!"

"Why would he want me to kill myself?"

"I don't know! Maybe he wants to die, but lacks the motivation to do it! All I know is that you can't do this! You have other things to live for. You've always been impulsive, and if you do this now, you'll regret it in the afterlife!"

Izuku paused, and bit his lip. Katsuki was right, he really didn't want to do this. But, if this was his future, than it seemed like he didn't have much to live for. Izuku was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Bakugou lunging at him until he smacked the floor. Izuku cried out and struggled. Deku watched, amused as the two bodies rolled around on the floor together, wrestling for control. Izuku raised his elbow to clock Katsuki in the face, but instead the knife was roughly slapped out of his hands. Izuku glared at Katsuki, who managed to pin both his wrists down and said, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about Deku?"

"No."

"You're not concerned about me? How mean of you." Deku complained, sitting up. "I should punch you for that."

"Go right ahead. Probably wouldn't even feel a thing. But know that if you do I will rip your arms off and shove them down your throat."

Instead of worried, Deku seemed almost amused by the threat. "Really, Kacchan? You'd do that for me?"

That was when Bakugou finally turned around, looking visibly startled. Izuku had to admit it disturbed him too. "Um… yeah, I guess." Katsuki said. Izuku noted that they had to be careful about what they said around Deku.

"Would you yell at me while doing it too?"

Bakugou didn't answer for several minutes and the two just stared.

"Uh… no."

"You're so mean!" Deku proclaimed childishly, pouting.

Katsuki ignored that statement and turned back to Izuku. "We'll find another way."

"But—!"

"We'll find another way! Listen, don't let this ape get into your head. He's messing with you."

"Innocent until proven guilty~." Deku sang with a small smile.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Sometimes if I feel like it."

Deku paused and then turned to Izuku with a frown. "It's too bad you didn't decide to end it. That would've been very entertaining. To see myself die."

"Then stab yourself while looking in a mirror."

"Kacchan, I'm upset. You can't fix it so just listen to me complain."

"How about I don't do either of those things and ignore your existence on this planet."

"You could do that, but it wouldn't be wise." Deku smirked. "You shouldn't turn your back on the enemy."

He came and draped his body over Katsuki so the position was Izuku on the bottom, wrists trapped, Bakugou on top of him, and then Deku wrapped around him. "Get the HELL off me!"

"I should be saying that to you." Izuku said, scowling up at Katsuki.

"Hey, you were trying to shove a knife down your throat. The other guy's just creepy. And maybe I would get off, if this psycho would get off of ME!"

"Mm, don't wanna. If I'd just grabbed my knife then we would've had some real fun."

"Yeah, okay, no." Katsuki stood up, finally releasing Izuku and tried to shake the other boy off. "Let go, Deku."

"No" he whined, burying his face in Katsuki's back.

Bakugou pried at his hands and arms. "Hey, let go, now!"

"He's acting much differently than he was before." Izuku noted, massaging his wrists.

"I don't think so. He's still annoying as hell."

"He's clingier."

"I guess." Katsuki muttered. "Come on, let go." He said again.

"No!"

"It doesn't matter." Izuku said. "Come on. Let' him hang there if he wants. We'' be leaving soon enough after we find out how this villain's quirk works."

"It's gotta have a time limit, right?"

"Right. It's got to. So, we'll probably head back soon. I guess that means we just have to wait it out."

"No, you can't leave." Deku glared. "I caught you, so you gotta stay here and play with me now."

"No, we don't, and we're not going to."

Deku scowled and let go. "You promised."

"No, we didn't. You said go, and so we went. And now we are about to be gone. So deal with it."

"You can't go. I will do whatever it takes to make you stay. I can't lose Kacchan to something else again."

"You don't OWN me!" Katsuki shouted.

"I will." Deku said, referring to the future him.

"I'll murder you before I let that happen." Izuku glanced nervously at Bakugou because of that statement. After all, Izuku was supposed to be Deku at some point in the future.

"Look, me, I'm sorry they took your quirk away, but that's no excuse."

Deku stepped forward. "You're not sorry. But you will be. I'll make sure of it."

Izuku saw sparks igniting Katsuki's palms, and he too, despite himself, got in a defensive position. Deku was skilled, but without a quirk, he was still just ordinary. And he stood no chance against either of them.

Deku giggled softly, his eyes flashing. "Oh my, look at you. All defensive, grown up, almost like you have a choice. You know, little Deku, you'll become me. It doesn't matter what you want."

"I will not become a villain."

"I'm not a villain. I may look like one, act like one, but I saved this world from self-annihilation. And the only way I managed to do it was by becoming this."

"You're a villain." Katsuki said.

"Maybe I would be, if the world was black and white like you two wish it was. But you know just as well as I do, that's not how the world works. I was just like the both of you, always believing heroes were right, that heroes were justice. But that's only because I refused to open my mind to anything else. I was deaf to anything but what I wholly believed in. But the moment I found out the truth, was the moment I decided to open my ears and listen. The heroes of this world weren't right." Deku's happiness, faded instantly, replaced my disgust. The giggling and amusement vanishing with a simple sentence.

"You're wrong."  
"No, you're blind. You know what I'm talking about little Deku. You KNOW what I'm talking about. You know what the so-called heroes allowed, don't you? Your suffering, your torment, plain as day. The bullying you were subjected to, the hurt, the names, the helplessness. And what did your heroes do? Nothing. They did nothing but give you false hope and then rip it away from you."

Izuku clenched his fists and his jaw, staring at the ground, refusing to meet his own sea-green eyes glittering furiously with both insanity and unshed tears. "They can't save everyone." Izuku managed to whisper, even though he felt like his throat was tying itself in knots.

"I think it's more like they can't save anyone. Look at me little Deku and tell me honestly that you believe they didn't help because they couldn't find you."

Izuku couldn't do anything but stare at the ground. "You've gotta be kidding me. Don't believe this crap!" Bakugou snarled. "He's playing with your feelings again, I can see it in his eyes."

"They didn't help you not because they couldn't find you. They didn't help you because you were quirkless. Because you were useless, couldn't do anything. Because you're a deku."

"Shut up!" Katsuki roared and lunged at him. Deku side-stepped swiftly, and managed to give Bakugou a sharp kick to the ribs.

"Kacchan never failed to remind you of this fact. He was always one of the worst aggressors. He hated you."  
"Stop trying to make Kacchan feel bad." Izuku said softly. "And besides, he never hated me."

"Maybe you're right. He did grace us with his presence, didn't he? He cared enough to shove our face into brick walls and break our fingers, tell us how weak we are."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never broke anything, and I certainly never got shoved into a brick wall."

"That's beside the point!" Deku screamed, startling Izuku. "I mean, the point is that he made us hurt. And I'm not trying to make him feel bad. I love him. I'm simply telling you how it is."

"You love him, but why. Didn't you just say he was one of the worst aggressors. Shouldn't you hate him?"

"I could never hate Kacchan. And I love him for the same reasons you do. For the same reasons you worshipped him for all your pathetic, quirkless life. He was the epitome of power, a symbol of All Might that you saw every day. He was the best, he always won, he never stayed down, always got back up, scared off kids that were twice his age, and three times his size."

"Yeah…" Izuku echoed.

"The world isn't black and white. And just because heroes are heroes, it doesn't mean they are good people. And just because villains are villains, it doesn't mean they are bad people."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Izuku was a bit panicked because, while he didn't agree with the statement, it did make sense to him regardless. Finally, he glanced up from the spot on the floor his eyes had been glued to for the past five minutes and stared up into the eyes of his counterpart. "You're insane." He finally said.

"I guess I am." Deku paused. "Kacchan never loved me, but that's okay. I loved him and I will love him, always." Then he smirked a little. "It's too bad we didn't get to play more. It would've been fun."

"No, it wouldn't have." Katsuki said.

"Does this mean you're letting us go?" Izuku didn't allow himself to be too hopeful, but it was difficult not to get his hopes up.

"No, I'll never let you go." Deku said. "If it was up to me, I'd keep Kacchan in the safest place I could find."

"And me?"

Deku eyed himself distastefully. "I suppose I would have to keep you alive."

Izuku wasn't sure whether to be amused or not.

Then, it hit him. A wave of nausea, just as he'd felt when first hit with the vilain's quirk. He groaned slightly. "NO! You can't leave!" Deku cried, stomping towards them. "You have to take me with you. I can't lose Kacchan again!"

"Oi, let go of me!" Katsuki tried to push Deku off. "You can't come to the past, you'll mess everything up!"

"But I'm not…" Deku fell silent. "I still can't lose Kacchan!" He exclaimed after a pause.

"Let go."

"No, I'll kill you and then myself before I let you go again! I won't let you go! You can't go! I've waited too long!" Deku reached for his love again, but felt his arms grabbed and his body pulled back.

Izuku watched, almost mesmerized as Todoroki dragged Deku away from them, kicking and screaming, throwing his entire weight forward, in an attempt to get Shouto to release him.

The calm that had originally coated Deku melted away instantaneously, and he simply screamed curses, and insults, and threats. Insanity shined through every word, every jerk of his body, every long wail of what seemed to be genuine heartbreak. "Let me go!" he screamed. This was who he truly seemed to be.

Izuku paid him little attention as white invaded his vision. He thought though, he heard a faint "I'll miss you, I love you," but it was an echo in his ears and it seemed so detached and utterly hopeless Izuku doubted the sincerity of those words.

He closed his eyes, focusing on numbing the pain in his body. The last words he heard spoken before something akin to sleep overcame him was full of desperation, of frustration. Like watching your last candle be blown out.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N Here is the new chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, I was kind of not feeling it for a while and then I got a hue burst of inspiration a few days ago. I thought it was missing something or I would've posted it yesterday. I made a few changes and it feels so much better to me, as I think I got down everything that I wanted to say. Uh, there should be only one or two more chapters yet. I have to have Katsuki and Izuku settling back into where they came from, and Deku has a few things to tell you about what's actually going on so this is NOT the end, there's still a few secrets to be revealed! Reviews motivate updates, and just genuinely let me know what you think. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Next week is going to be really busy so I might not have an update for you then, which is partly why I wanted to get two updates out today. Anyway, there might not be a chapter next week, but one can always hope. So, tell me what you think, I'll see you soon for the finished (almost finished) product. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was blinded by a white light shining down on his face. Then, he realized that big ball of light was the sun. Frowning, Izuku glanced around himself, to find he was in a warzone with blasts of fire and destruction.

A few buildings around him were almost completely destroyed. After analyzing the situation he could tell his friends were trying to keep the damage to a bare minimum, but he could see that several more villains had just launched themselves out of nowhere. Izuku blinked and took a minute to orientate himself. Once he had, Izuku saw the villain he and Kacchan had been fighting lying unconscious on the ground. Maybe he'd overused his quirk or something.

Looking at the damage that was done now and comparing it to the damage when he had left, and judging by how the fight was still going on strong, Izuku concluded that he hadn't been gone for more than a few minutes. Regardless of how it seemed like they had been gone for hours.

"Deku, are you okay?" Ochako hurried over to him, frowning deeply. "You totally spaced our for like, five minutes after you got hit with that quirk! You and Bakugou."

"Yeah… I'll tell you about it later. Where is Kacchan?"

"Kirishima's talking to him. I think they might already be fighting again, I'm not sure. I was too worried about you so I came over as soon as I could. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. You could've died. Was that quirk like a paralysis quirk? You were completely frozen!"

"No, it wasn't a paralysis quirk, that's for sure. I'll explain everything, but first we have to take out the rest of these guys. There's so many of them."

"I know. Okay, talk to you soon!" Izuku watched Ochako run off to go help Tsuyu, who looked to be having a bit of trouble with one of the villains.

Izuku was still reeling from what he had just experienced, but he pushed all those feelings down and took a deep breath. He could freak out later. First, he had to defeat these villains and save these people.

* * *

"Whew, that was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." Ochako said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Yes, I didn't think so many would show up. It was a larger group than I would have thought." Iida admitted, looking troubled. "It seemed like it was a planned ambush."

"Sometimes things like this happen." Todoroki said. "We're just lucky some other pros showed up. It was a massive group of villains."

"Yeah, not to mention two of our best fighters were out for like five minutes." Kirishima added. "What happened to you guys?"

"It was the strangest thing. I can't even describe it." Izuku shivered. "I think, maybe, I want to talk to the villain who did it. I want to find out exactly what his quirk is."

Izuku often wanted to find out what a villain's quirk was due to his curious nature. "Me too." But it was rare for Bakugou to want the same. So ultimately, the group of young heroes decided it was important and accompanied their two friends over to the police officers.

"Please, it will only be for a few minutes." Izuku pleaded. "Anyone else can be in the room too, I don't care, I just need to find out what his quirk is!"

The police officers seemed hesitant, but at the knowledge that there would be supervision, they seemed more willing. Even though Bakugou was unhappy at being treated like a toddler, he begrudgingly accepted this.

"They're treating us like toddlers." Bakugou growled. "We're not little kids!"

"Then stop complaining like one." Todoroki stated bluntly.

Kirishima wrestled his way between the two so that they didn't kill each other, and Izuku just focused on what questions he was going to ask. No point in sounding stupid by stuttering over his words in the presence of a villain.

"In here." The police officer stepped aside to let them enter the interrogation room. In the room it was Izuku, Bakugou, and a few other pros and police officers.

The rest of their friends had been ushered out so the room wouldn't be so crowded or noisy. "What's your name?" Izuku asked softly.

"No one cares about names, Deku." Katsuki said. "WHAT'S YOUR QUIRK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!"

"Your quirk, I think, does things you may not even be aware of." Izuku said.

"My quirk isolates people and objects. I'll admit, you're some of the first humans that I've tried it out on. My quirk makes it so that you can't interact with the world, and the world can't interact with you for a few minutes. One of the reasons it's a good quirk though, is because after it deactivates there is a period of time where you still can't interact with the world, but it can interact with you. I always assumed that was when I'd kill you, but I collapsed before that could happen. I suppose using it on two people at the same time took a bit more out of me than I thought."

"I guess that's what it would seem like to an ordinary person." Izuku said. "But I experienced your quirk first hand, and it does a lot more than you think. While I was 'out of touch' with the world, I was in a place of nightmares."

Izuku glanced at the pro heroes in the room. All Might, and Eraser Head. "I was in Tokyo, but it was different. It was so gray, and the sun was blocked by all the smoke."

"Did you ever find out why Tokyo looked like that?"

"I did." Izuku said. "I was in the future. And I found this out from, well, myself."

"You met yourself in the future?" All Might asked.

"Well, yes, I mean, that's what he told me."

"But that guy was a complete liar."

"I don't think I'd be able to lie like that."

"Yeah, well I bet you don't think you'd be capable of destroying civilization so thoroughly either, but you managed that perfectly!"

"Kacchan," Izuku growled softly. He'd wanted to be the one to say that, because he knew he could put it more delicately than Katsuki ever could.

"It's the truth!" Katsuki shouted.

"It is." Izuku muttered.

"What is? What's he talking about?" one of the officers asked.

"I was insane, that's the only way I know how to describe it. I don't know how much of this can be changed, or how much is a lie, but the evidence of the civilization we saw is more than enough to verify. Somehow, you will—."

"Don't tell them, Deku."

Izuku frowned, glancing up at him. "We've already said too much as it is. Deku, future Deku, told me something. He said that telling the pros about the incident we went through today is what made Deku become evil." his gaze shifted from Izuku to their teachers. "What caused you to do the one thing no one should ever do to anyone for any reason? Not even if it's dangerous.

"Deku told you what? When?" Izuku asked.

"When we were fighting."

"Told him what, young Midoriya? What did we do?"

"You erased my quirk." Izuku admitted.

"Well if erasing the quirk is what caused this, then you don't have to worry about it. There's no way we could do that anyway. Not permanently, anyway." Aizawa said evenly. Bakugou only narrowed his eyes at the hero.

"Are you SURE?"

"Fairly."

"Liar! What about All for One, huh? What about him! He could erase someone's quirk, remember? And give it to someone else!" Katsuki accused.

"I hadn't even considered."

"Kacchan, it's okay. The teachers will always help us." Izuku said.

"No one asked you!"

Izuku went quiet and so did everyone else.

"Well then, we can't force you to say anything. But we are here to help." All Might said.

"After you took my quirk I supposedly went insane and tortured some of my classmates, killing anyone who stood in my way. I overtook Tokyo and I don't know what to do about that." Tears came to Izuku's eyes. "I sounded really upset, at you, at my friends, at myself."

"That won't happen, I know it won't." All Might said. "You could never be that."

"Thank you, All Might."

"Your missing the point that he DID turn into that."

Katsuki was right in a way, but Izuku tried pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. "But that won't happen this time, because the same events will not come to pass." Aizawa said. "And if that is true, than the future you have described most likely vanished from the moment you left it."

Izuku hoped Mr. Aizawa was right. For the sake of himself and his classmates. He never wanted to become that hopeless person, and he would rather die than hurt any of his friends.

"And if it isn't? What if the future is absolute!"

"Nothing is absolute, young Bakugou."

Izuku bit his lip, still feeling a bit uneasy. What he didn't understand was why Katsuki was pressing this issue. What was he trying to accomplish? Shouldn't he want to help Izuku? Well, at least a little?

"Can you at least try to be positive?"

"Yeah, I'll try to be positive when you decide to try and be realistic." Katsuki shot back. Izuku flinched and frowned.

"I am being realistic. There's just no reason to worry about something we can't control. If the future is absolute, which it isn't, then I'm not going to dwell on it since it's out of my control, mostly!"

"I never told you to DWELL on it! I just brought up the point and now you're attacking me for it!"

"I'm not attacking you!"

"You might as well be. It's only a possibility! You didn't hear me shoot down your ideas immediately. I'm just trying to prepare you for the consequences."

"Consequences of what!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT YOU SHOULD BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST POSSIBLE OUTCOME!"

"Fine, I'm prepared!" Izuku shouted. "Are you happy now?"

"YES!" Katsuki screamed and then scowled at him.

"But if I have to be prepared for the worst possible outcome, then so do you."

This made Katsuki pause. He'd almost forgotten what happened to him in the supposed future. They hadn't even told the teachers about that part. And frankly, Bakugou would rather they kept that particular secret to themselves. "I'll kill you before I let that happen." Bakugou muttered softly, almost defeatedly.

Izuku sighed, his glare softening. "I'm counting on it." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N Only one more chapter to go! I was thinking about combining the chapters but I like it better this way. Also, splitting up the chapters was the only way I was going to get one out this week (I didn't even think I would manage to do that so I'm cheering inside.) Hopefully the last chapter will be out next week, but it might take two. Reviews are appreciated and motivate me to update faster and write things quicker.(just so you know, haha). If you have any questions, about anything at all (relating to the story) feel free to ask! Thank you for reading thus far, all will be revealed next chapter (Including why the book is named this! I know right, finally! At first I didn't know how the title was going to tie in, but now, I do.) Anyway see you guys soon, reviews are awesome! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Mentions of severe past abuse, present, but more minor abuse, and characters with extremely messed up ideas on what love is, and lots of mental conditions I don't know the name of, but there is probably a name. And of course, just general angst. I don't think I'm missing anything, sorry if I am. You have been warned.**

**Review if you like/didn't like the end of this short little story! Happy reading!**

* * *

Deku kicked and screamed, wrestling with Todoroki to get free. "Let me go!" it was almost begging. Deku couldn't say goodbye again, not again after waiting so long! He watched them disappear then, leaving nothing behind. It wasn't fair, he loved Kacchan, missed him…

_Goodbye._

Deku went limp in Todoroki's arms. "How dare you," He slowly turned his body until he locked eyes with the other boy. "How dare you!" he screamed, grabbing Todoroki's hair, slamming his face the ground. "What is wrong with you! We finally had him! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and you screwed it up! You're so useless and stupid! You were never good for anything, all you ever do is screw up! No one will ever love you, Deku!" Deku paused. "I mean, Todoroki-kun!"

Deku scowled and tightened his grip on Todoroki's hair. "They would've gone anyway. I simply tried to make it so you didn't make a fool of yourself."

"Well, Todoroki-kun, it's a little late for that." Deku said sweetly. "I hate you so much, I don't know what to do. This is all your fault, Kacchan becoming the way he is, and the reason I feel this way. It's your fault Kacchan's no longer Kacchan! All your fault!"

"It isn't." Todoroki protested weakly.

"It is. He loved you, he _told _you he loved you. Do you have any idea what I would've given for that? What I would've given to be loved by him. But you didn't have to work for anything! He loved you from the very start! But you had to have Momo-san instead." He bit out the name like it was poison. "You broke him."

"No, I didn't."

"If you truly believed that then you wouldn't have such a guilty expression on your face. I should've told them all about you, you know."

"You mean like how you told them that this would become their future."

At this, Deku smirked, his mood lightening, "I probably scared them to death, didn't I?" he sounded proud of himself, triumphant almost.

"You lied to them."

"I did. But I couldn't resist once I found out little me had a quirk. That little boy has no idea how lucky he is and what I would give to even have one of the things he has. You heard he has a quirk, heard how he was going to be a hero, a _real _hero."

"I heard."

"And Kacchan cared about him. Did in a way Kacchan never cared about me. Is that because in that world I gained a quirk? Was that all it would've took? If I had just gotten a quirk, would he have…"

Todoroki tilted his head to the side a little, enough to see Deku's face. He'd almost expected to see tears from how his voice had sounded, but there was nothing.

It almost scared Shouto, how empty Deku's eyes looked. Todoroki felt Deku's hand slowly release his hair. "You know, Bakugou did talk about you."

"What?" the words were so sharp Todoroki thought he might've said something wrong.

But he continued on anyway, "Bakugou talked about you. He didn't really say anything good, but he did talk. He thought you were mental."

Deku had the urge to roll his eyes. "He said you were too nice, so nice you were crazy."

"He did…" Deku could barely remember that far back in time. To a time when he was nice. He had tried to be kind to everyone when they did talk to him, but he mostly just kept to himself. "And he didn't tell us much. But he said you were too lenient, whatever that meant. But what I wonder, was if you were so nice, then why is it that you became like this?"

"I guess I got tired of people treating me like crap." He said. "So I joined the league of villains, helped them take out pro after pro, and then left them to make my claim here. They were nothing without me and fell apart quickly after I left. Now here we are. You getting what you deserve, and me, getting the same."

"No one deserves anything you put me or any of them through."

"Oh yeah, well they were never my friends to begin with! It made me sick, hearing myself prattle on about how he didn't want to hurt his friends. What a joke! People don't like those that are weak, people don't like those that don't contribute anything to society, those that are useless! And _I'm _useless! I don't _have _any friend!"

"Pros could've protected you, helped you, the police could've helped you too, if you had only asked."

"I couldn't ask! You think I could bother them with something so trivial! I shouldn't even have to ask! It's not like it happened in dark alley ways. It happened at the center of town, in broad daylight! I was _nothing_! They never helped, never saw what was going on right in front of them! And you really want to tell me that what, they're all blind? They were always looking right at me. They beat me constantly, everyone from my school, I was so disgusting, they never even touched me with their hands. I knew there was something wrong with this society. When you need to have special powers to be a hero, to be recognized as one, where you need to parade in front of television, and act like everything's perfect. Like everything's okay. Maybe for some people, that gave them peace. But everything _wasn't _okay, and watching them pretend it was… I had to do something."

"And this was what you decided?"

"Of course." Deku said. "Was there really another option? You had to have a quirk to be a hero _All Might_," he sneered, "told me that. And of course, I was tired of playing victim. So what better way to achieve my goals than by becoming a villain?"

"So many better ways! You could've become a police officer and actually helped kids who were just like you!"

"I couldn't do that! You think I can be everywhere all at once? Think again! I decided the entire society had to change, and so I made it where no one was better than anyone else! Where everyone was quirkless. All powerless."

"So you want to make others feel as horribly as you did. So it was revenge."

"Don't twist my words." Deku hissed. "I'm a hero, in every sense of the word. I've saved these people from themselves, and if that means I have to act like a villain to get what I want then so be it."

"Exactly, get what YOU want, not what's good for society!"

"Shut up!" Deku screamed and slammed his head into the ground. "No one gave you permission to speak up! And no one gave you permission to say your opinion! Remember your place, Todoroki-kun, we are not equals. I am your king and you are my slave! And whatever I say is right is right. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Deku-sama."

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way."

Todoroki went limp as he listened to Deku blabber on, mostly about how much of a hero he was. Shouto tuned him out, because he had other things on his mind. He should really hate Deku, but at the same time, all he could feel was a horrible ache in his chest. He thought about how maybe there were other kids, just like Deku. The heartbreaking part knowing that there were others out there that had been experiencing the same thing. Todoroki slowly got off the floor, watching as Deku had yet another ranting session, pacing around the room.

All it would've taken was just one person. One person who talked to Deku, who befriended Deku, then maybe all of this could've been avoided.

He tried to be Deku's friend, but it was hard when his "friend" treated him like crap and had delusions about himself being a true hero. And it often crossed his mind that it was too late for Deku, no matter how hard he tried to help him.

"Todoroki-kun!" fingers, snapped in front of his face. Shouto flinched and then looked up. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

Deku didn't look like he believed the lie. He straightened up and reached his hand forward. Todoroki watched it carefully, knowing something was coming. "Todoroki-kun," he placed his palm on Shouto's cheek, "How much do you hate me?"

Todoroki was silent and said, "I don't." lies, but Todoroki had learned long ago that the truth didn't matter as long as he said what Deku wanted to hear.

"Do not lie, that's not nice." Deku said. "Now answer truthfully this time."

"Maybe a little." He said this time, which was mostly true. Shouto realized hate was a very consuming emotion, like shooting himself in the foot and expecting Deku to feel pain. But he couldn't rid himself completely from it. Now though, he felt pity more than anything else, living with someone who was more of a shell than an actual person.

"And how much do you dehumanize me to reach such a mellow emotion."

Todoroki hardly thought hate of any kind was mellow, but he answered anyway, "I don't know."

"I don't like that kind of answer, you know that. Now come up with a real one."

Shouto was silent for a long time before he finally said, "I honestly think of you as perhaps a cornered animal?" it came out as more of a question at the end, as he didn't know if that was an acceptable answer.

"I see." Deku said curtly. "You may leave now." He withdrew his hand quickly, as if Shouto's skin burned him. What a joke, considering his quirk had been taken away so very long ago.

Todoroki didn't know all the details of how Deku had managed to accomplish such a thing, but he'd apparently collaborated with All for One and they came up with a machine that stole quirks yet left the victim alive and in good health, if a little fatigued.

Shouto slowly got up but quickly walked away when he was finally on his feet. The look Deku had in his eye was not a good one and Todoroki sensed that there would be consequences for staying too long.

"WAIT!"

Shouto halted, closing his eyes, knowing that he hadn't gone quickly enough. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Deku, preparing himself for the consequences.

"Don't go."

Shouto listened, his face never changing, though inside he felt his heart skip a beat. "I thought I could wait till you left but then I realized that I..." Deku walked towards him, face contorted into a look of concentration, as if it pained him to have to admit any sort of weakness. "I don't want to be alone anymore." His voice trembled.

Todoroki waited, his heart racing when Deku embraced him. He felt cold as he wrapped his arms around Deku like he was supposed to. It was numbing, having to pretend he cared, but Deku was like a child, moods changing faster than Todoroki could blink, a single word setting him off, and fits of anger when he didn't get his way.

Deku was smart, but he wasn't a calm, collected, emotionless psychopath like everyone might expect. Shouto didn't think he really cared about anyone, not even Katsuki, but Deku thought he did.

And maybe it wasn't true psychosis, since Deku didn't seem born with it, but more of a coping mechanism he had developed to prevent himself from getting hurt.

_That _Shouto could understand. Abuse, no matter how big or small, could be extremely damaging. And he wondered, that if no one had been there for him, would he have turned out the same way?

Because while Todoroki didn't like Deku, he might be one of the only people in this castle that could understand him, or at least, understand why he did this. "I don't want to be alone anymore, I'm so lonely, all I wanted was for someone to love me!" his voice was broken, barely more than a whisper. Why did no one love me, what did I do? I don't understand!"

"The world just isn't fair sometimes." Shouto said. "I honestly can't imagine what you've gone through, but my mom used to beat me, if I hadn't had my dad, I don't know what I would've done."

"Don't you hate her? How can you not get her back!"

"Well, why don't you hate Bakugou?"

"Because I love him."

"Exactly, and even though my mom did that to me, she was still my mom. I couldn't just stop loving her."

"Oh," he said.

Shouto thought it might be over, but then another round of sobs started. "Deku, it'll be okay." Todoroki assured him.

"No! That's the problem! I've tried telling myself it'll be okay, that one day, if I just wait long enough everything will be fine, but I'm not! Something's wrong with me, Todoroki-kun. Something has to be wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"Then why did people treat me like an object! Why did they throw me around like some doll, and why did they insult me like I wasn't there, like I couldn't hear anything, like it didn't hurt me! I was so helpless, I couldn't do anything to stop them, but it didn't matter. Why did I have to be born without a quirk…" a few long, hard sobs and then, "WHY WASN'T I HUMAN TO THEM! I BLED, AND SCREAMED, AND CRIED, SO WHY WASN'T I HUMAN!" He screamed and smashed his fist on Todoroki's chest.

This happened occasionally, but never so violently. Maybe it had to do with seeing himself living the life he'd always wanted. Shouto took the smashing and screaming. This was bad, in a different way than he had thought, but still bad.

Shouto didn't attempt to hush him or tell him that it would be alright, because he could see Deku was right. It wasn't okay, never would be. It would never be okay what those people did to him, and it would never be okay what he did to other people. And Shouto didn't know what possessed him in that moment, but his grip on Deku tightened.

"There's something wrong with me." He finally whispered.

Shouto didn't disagree. There _was _something wrong with him. Something that could've been fixed had someone reached out. But no one had, and now Todoroki doubted there was a way to fix something that had nearly always been there.

Deku thought because he was quirkless he was useless, weak, unlovable. And he couldn't fix that. All he could do was hold him tightly, stroke his hair, and say lies about how there was nothing wrong with him.

"Todoroki-kun, you said you hate me a little bit."

"I did."

"Is there any way that maybe you… maybe you love me a little bit too?"

"I do."

Todoroki could lie to Deku like second nature. Because he didn't love this boy, not even a little. Horrible things had happened to him, and Todoroki pitied him for it. But he didn't love him. He would help him if he could too, if Deku asked. But he didn't love him, he couldn't love someone who had hurt his friends, killed most of them, killed Momo. But he would be there like a hero should've been a long time ago.

Because Deku should've been treated like a human being, and Shouto was ashamed that so many people had turned their backs on him, that so many people had actively hurt someone who, at the time, had been innocent.

"You love me?"

"Just a little bit."

"So, you will hit me now?"

"No, that's not what love is."

Deku stared blankly at him, as if not comprehending. "Love is just like this. Holding people when they are sad, and being there for someone when they need you."

"Oh."

"You couldn't have possibly thought hitting was love."

"Only certain hitting. When you hit someone and tell them it's because you care about them, that's love hitting."

"There is no such thing. You don't hit the people you love, ever, for any reason. You just don't. It's immoral, wrong, against the law."

"Not even when you do something bad."

"No."

"Not even when you made someone mad?"

"Especially not because you made someone mad."

Todoroki didn't suspect that he would change Deku's mind, nor did he think Deku was even truly listening to what he was saying.

In fact, it was entirely possible that he was lying about everything that had just come out of his mouth. Shouto didn't think he was lying about the 'getting abused' because signs had been there more often then not. Such as Deku's own insecurity about how useless he was, trying to counter that with the accomplishment of 'saving the world'. Because surely useless people didn't do that.

But it was entirely possible that he was lying about everything else. Deku was a natural liar, he often lied. Just like the moment he found out about Izuku having a quirk, he lied about how they were the future instead of an alternate universe.

"I love you too, Todoroki-kun. And I won't hit you because I love you." Deku smiled. "I'll hit you when I hate you instead."

And that was exactly what Shouto was talking about. Deku was extremely broken, likely not fixable at all. Todoroki had given up trying a very long time ago. "Okay." Was all Shouto said when Deku pulled away from him.

Maybe he found it so scary that Deku acted like this entirely _because _he was human and not a monster. And maybe he should feel bad for lying about loving him a little bit, but he didn't. People lied to spare feelings all the time.

Deku turned around and started walking the other direction, thank God, but then he paused. "Oh yes. And thank you, Todoroki-kun, for loving me. No one's ever said they feel that way about me before."

Shouto nodded slowly, watching Deku turn around and skip off, pretending once again, that everything was okay.

Todoroki may have stopped training to be a pro hero, but he figured that didn't mean he had to give up being an everyday one. And God knows the human boy who 'saved the world' needed a hero more than anyone else he knew.

"You're welcome."

It was easy to pretend the people who murdered, and raped, and tortured were just faceless monsters without family or lives. But the scary part is they were human just like he was. Deku had a life before this. And it was over now, too late now. But if Shouto had known, if he had reached out, if anyone had reached out, would things be different now?

He'd never know, because the past was over. That future was gone. And all that was left was the shadows hanging over them all, screaming about what things could've been.

* * *

**A/N Is it just me? Am I just a freak? But tears filled my eyes as I wrote this. Also, for anyone who didn't pick up on everything that was said in this chapter. Basically, Deku is from another world and he lied to Izuku about being his future self both because it was entertaining and he was spiteful from Izuku living the life he always wanted. I thought I explained that well, but I'm horrible at big reveals. Also, you figuring that out, was part of why I put this in a 'mystery' genre, but I don't know. The main hint was when Deku found out that Izuku had a quirk and reacted a little oddly and then started inventing things that never really happened to him. **

** I've been playing around with Deku's character A LOT, and keep discovering new things about him as I go along. I might do something with this character in the future, if you would like that, please tell me. **

**That's it. Review and tell me what you thought of this story good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'm also doing a poll on which story you would like me to do next so if you've read through this entire thing, vote for which story you want. And if you ever want a Beta, or you wish to cowrite something with me, I would be happy to listen. If you have any questions still regarding this story feel free to ask. Mostly just tell me what you think, perhaps one day I'll do a bunch of one shots relating to the life the people in this castle live ranging from something weird or funny that happened, to their darkest days. I'll add this to the poll. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through this entire thing, if you liked please review, if you didn't you can review anyway, telling me what you didn't like, it helps me improve. Thank you for your time, I'll see you in my next story, bye!**


End file.
